Secret and Truth
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Jill, gadis tomboy yang tinggal berdua dengan ibunya dan tidak mengenal sosok ayahnya, secara rutin dia selalu mendapat paket kiriman tak beridentitas berupa barang-barang yang girlie tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Jillpun tidak pernah menanggapi, hingga ada kejadian menimpa Jill yang memaksanya untuk peduli, tentang hal yang tidak ia ketahui. All Jills POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Harvest Moon DS CUTE © Natsume Inc.**

**Secret and Truth © DarkFantasia**

**Alur datar, OOC, typos, AU dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.**

**.**

**=SecretandTruth=**

Barisan penonton bersorak di sepanjang arena balapan. Bising suara ban-ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal jalanan, menjadi ciri khas di setiap pertandingan. Tidak sampai dua puluh meter lagi, mobil yang kukendalikan sudah hampir tiba di garis finish, aku bersiap menyambut kemenangan manis yang kuperjuangkan selama ini. Bibirku gemetar, bersiap meneriakkan jeritan bahagia atas kemena—

"JILL! AYO KITA MAIN LAGI!"

Tch, mobilku berubah haluan sebanyak sembilan puluh derajat dan, "BRAAK!" menabrak rival di sebelah kiri! Gagal sudah semuanya! Beberapa mobil lain yang di belakangku melewati mobilku begitu saja. Terlalu cepat merasakan kepahitan.

"AH! SIAL, AKU KALAH Di GRAND FINAL! ROCK, JANGAN HARAP KAU AKAN SELAMAT SETELAH MENGAGETKANKU SEPERTI ITU!" bentakku kesal dari dalam rumah, untung saja _joystick_ku masih selamat dari pelampiasan amarahku. Benar-benar interupsi di saat yang tidak tepat. Mengganggu konsentrasi, menghancurkan semua kerja kerasku. Setelah mematikan PlayStationku, dangan wajah horor aku menyambut Rock yang sudah menunggu di luar.

Dan saat itu aku bersyukur ibuku belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya, meski sudah hari beranjak sore.

Bocah lelaki berambut pirang itu menautkan sepasang alisnya dan memicingkan kedua matanya, hingga dua detik kemudian cengiran konyol itu nampak di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku singkat, moodku rusak sudah.

Rock memutar bola menggunakan jari telunjuk kanannya, "Kan aku sudah katakan, ayo kita lanjutkan permainan yang kemarin!"

"Tch, kau ini benar-benar—tidak, aku tidak mau. Dah." Pintu kayu rumahku terdengar berderit saat aku menutupnya, meninggalkan Rock yang masih terpaku di depan sana. Kurebahkan tubuh yang masih bergetar karena menahan emosi. Siang malam aku mencuri waktu untuk menamatkan game itu, dan sekarang? Tak usah kujelaskan lagi. Maklum, aku adalah anak tunggal, dan hanya tinggal berdua bersama Ibu. Jadi aku tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang agak sedikit egois dan otoriter, karena sudah biasa dimanja.

_Tok. Tok._

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Jemariku meremas ujung baju yang kupakai.

"ADA APA LAGI, SIH? KAN SUDAH KUBILANG A—" teriakanku terhenti saat melihat seseorang di balik pintu itu bukanlah Rock. Bisa kurasakan wajahku yang memanas karena malu.

"Maaf! Maaf! Maaf maaf maaf ma—"

"Sudah tak apa. Ini ada paket kiriman lagi." Bapak berseragam itu memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbalut kertas merah muda dan berpita berwarna senada pula. Sangat cantik dan _eye catching. _Manis sekali. Mataku panas, tanganku menerima kotak itu.

"Silakan tanda tangan di sini, dan di sini." Pengantar paket itu meminjamkan pulpen yang ada di kantong kemejanya padaku.

_Sret. Sret._

"Ini, Pak. Terima kasih, sekali lagi maaf." Aku membungkukkan badanku, Pak Pos itu tersenyum dan berlalu.

Lagi-lagi aku menerima kiriman tanpa identitas. Aku tidak terlalu terusik untuk mencari si pengirim, karena hal ini sudah rutin sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu setiap bulannya. Selalu dikemas secara sangat-amat _girlie_. Uh, tak ketinggalan isinya yang juga memang dikhususkan untuk anak perempuan. Tapi tak sekalipun aku pernah menggunakan barang-barang yang kuterima itu. Seluruhnya, ya, seluruhnya kuberikan pada sahabat karibku, Claire. Dialah yang pantas mendapatkan itu semua, bukannya aku.

"Aaaaaah Jill, manisnyaaaa boneka iniii!" Itulah salah satu kalimat yang kuingat saat aku memberikannya boneka beruang besar berwarna putih. Benar-benar anak yang feminim. Dan aku hanya bisa menggumam, 'Aku hanya ingin yang asli untuk kupelihara.'

Kedua kakiku melangkah menuju kediaman Claire, yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumahku. Aku memilih jalan yang tersingkat, melalui gang-gang kecil yang sepi. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan buat menyerahkan paket yang kuterima? Kalian tahu, kali ini adalah gaun panjang berenda berwarna violet. Seharipun aku tidak pernah menyimpan barang-barang seperti itu. Tidak akan.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku, "Permisi, adik tahu alamat ini?" lelaki berpostur tinggi besar, memakai jaket dan kacamata hitam, memperlihatkan kertas yang tertulis tangan tidak terlalu jelas meski masih dapat terbaca.

"Oh, alamat ini? Kalau dari sini Bapak ambil jalan ke—umph!" Tiba-tiba aku dibekap dari belakang menggunakan sapu tangan yang beraroma manis namun menusuk. Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk berontak, karena kedua tanganku dicengkram erat. Tubuhku perlahan terasa lemas dan kelopak mataku memberat.

**=SecretandTruth=**

Tenggorokanku tercekat, saat aku merasakan debu yang tidak sengaja terhirup.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Aku berusaha melegakan jalan napasku. Aku memang alergi debu, oleh sebab itu furnitur si rumahku sebagian besar berwarna putih, supaya bisa selalu dibersihkan jika terlihat sedikit kotor. Untung saja aku masih bisa bernapas. Hei, tubuhku... diikat?

Pandanganku sedikit demi sedikit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarku yang sedikit gelap. Ruangan ini sempit, dengan kardus dan kayu yang bertumpuk tidak teratur dimana-mana. Tidak ada lampu, hanya secercah cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela berjeruji. Sepertinya sudah malam, bagaimanapun caranya hari ini aku harus pulang! Aku tidak ingin membuat Ibu khawatir!

Samar-samar kulihat dua orang pria dengan gestur yang menyeramkan, sedang menghampiriku.

"Sudah bangun, Nona Kecil?" tanya seorang di antara mereka yang berambut jabrik hitam dan bersinglet putih di hadapanku. Aku hanya memandangnya tajam.

"Kau bisu? Keputusan kita benar untuk tidak menyumpal mulutnya." Pria lainnya yang botak dengan jambul yang tersisa seakan membelah kepalanya berdiri angkuh di depanku.

"Ck, kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanyaku perlahan. Seminim mungkin aku tidak akan mengeluarkan jurus bela diri yang kupelajari selama ini.

"Ah, bisa bicara juga rupanya. Kenapa? Karena memang seharusnya kau ada di sini, Nona! Muahahaha." Pria bersinglet tadi tertawa lebar-lebar.

'Tch, memang apa lucunya pertanyaanku tadi?' batinku geram.

"HEY MAKHLUK BEROTOT TANPA OTAK, KENAPA AKU BISA ADA DISINI? SIAPA KALIAN, DAN INI DIMANA?" bentakku seraya mengepalkan kedua tanganku meski terikat di belakang pinggangku. Kedua orang itu tampak kaget.

"Santai saja, melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya akan membuat energimu terbuang secara sia-sia." Pria yang tadi tertawa, duduk dan meluruskan kakinya.

"Lalu tujuan kalian apa, hah?" Nada bicaraku agak turun dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Ada benarnya juga, aku tidak boleh menggunakan energiku sia-sia, belum tentu malam ini perutku diisi. Pria berjambul pirang itu tersenyum picik ke arahku.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Gray menderita!" Sesosok wanita paruh baya mengenakan tudung di kepalanya, menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Hanya bibirnya saja yang terlihat. Sepatu hitam berhaknya menginjak lantai yang kotor. Jemarinya memegang kipas lipat, yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang lain. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah membawanya mendekatiku.

"Gray?"

**=SecretandTruth=**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, heh heh. Fic yang sangat singkat, eh?

Maaf kalau Jillnya OOC dan labil juga meledak-ledak, habisnya saya ga tau aslinya kayak gimana, jadi ngarang-ngarang sedikit (?). Yah, namanya juga fiksi XD

Sebelumnya saya terpikir untuk mengganti tokohnya menjadi Claire, tapi dengan berbagai pertimbangan hal itu dibatalkan! Wuahaha abaikan

Hem, kalau boleh tanya, rambut Cody warna pirang 'kan? Atau kecoklatan? Sudahlah, pirang saja. Iya 'kan? maksa

Mengenai judul, apa menurut kalian judulnya sudah pas? Jujur saja saya agak kesulitan dalam menentukan judul... Sebelumnya berjudul The Truth, diubah menjadi Truth and Secret, hingga dibalik menjadi yang seperti ini, Secret and Truth. Aduh, labilnya...

Sebenarnya fiksi adalah semacam cerpen yang saya buat dari setahun yang lalu, tapi belum—lebih tepat disebut tidak—diselesaikan, karena kemalasan saya /plak. Hanya penggantian nama dan perbaikan pola tulisan saja yang saya lakukan. Maklum, saya ceroboh dan ga sabaran =="

Dan juga maaf karena Your Sacrifice belum dilanjutkan, WB melanda -_-

Kritik, saran dan celaan membangun sangat dipersilakan di kolom review

-salam


	2. Chapter 2

**Harvest Moon DS CUTE © Natsume Inc.**

**Secret and Truth © DarkFantasia**

**Alur datar, OOC, typos, AU dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.**

.

**=SecretandTruth=**

"Gray?"

"Ya, Gray. Gray Smith. Hahaha." Wanita itu tertawa di atas kebingunganku. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Siapa Gray? Oh, kalian salah orang. Lepas," pintaku secara halus. Aku tidak mau mencari keributan di daerah orang lain, daerah yang tidak kukenal. Aku sudah cukup banyak berulah, teman-temanku sejak kecil juga mengenalku sebagai berandal. Dan aku tahu omongan orang-orang itu melukai hati Ibu, maka itu aku ingin menjadi anak baik-baik.

"Kau pikir kita akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Kau salah." Kedua tangan wanita itu dilipat di depan dada, menunjukkan gayanya yang benar-benar angkuh. Ah, aku benar-benar khawatir Ibu yang cemas karena putri semata wayangnya yang belum pulang juga. Wanita itu mengambil tasku yang ada di sebelahku, kemudian mengeluarkan korek api.

"Hei, kau mau apa? Berikan tas itu padaku!" Aku menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuhku. Dia tersenyum licik.

_Ctek_

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, tas berwarna oranye pemberian Ibuku itu terbakar di depan kedua mataku sendiri. Aku menggeram, benar-benar kurang ajar!

"HEI, TASKU!" Berontak sekuat tenaga, walau aku tahu itu percuma.

"LEPASIN! AKU TIDAK KENAL G—"

_PLAK_

Aku hanya terdiam saat pipi kiriku menjadi tempat mendaratnya tamparan dari wanita asing itu. Pedas rasanya, baru sekali ini aku merasakan ditampar. Butuh waktu untuk aku mengerti apa yang terjadi,

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA, WANITA JAL***? BERANINYA KAU MENAMPARKU! LEPAS! #^%&$(*&$!"

Dia mendekatiku, mengangkat daguku dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Cih! Aku hanya bisa memberikan tatapan menantang.

"Kau akan pulang setelah mendapatkan pelajaran tentang sopan-santun, dan juga kalau Gray rela melakukan apa saja untukku!"

Ck, apa-apaan? Graypun aku tak kenal! Siapapun dia, pasti akan kubuat menyesal karena dia adalah penyebab semua ini!

Wanita itu bangkit, menuju pintu keluar. Melenggang dengan anggunnya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki kepribadian yang buruk.

"Zack, Cody, bawa dia ke ruang bawah tanah. Saya akan menyusul." Kedua algojo itu mengangguk dan menyeretku ke sebuah tangga menuju arah bawah. Kasar sekali, perlakuan mereka seperti sedang menghadapi binatang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku.

"Hei, kalian tidak dengar ya? Aku bilang LEPAS!" berontakku, seraya menendang-nendang mereka.

"Nona kecil, sudah kubilang diam saja! Kalau kami punya kuasa terhadapmu, tubuhmu mungkin sudah biru semua!" bentak salah satu di antara mereka, tak kalah kerasnya dengan suaraku. Huh? Mereka pikir sedari tadi mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik?

Ruangan yang sempit dan gelap, itulah yang pertama kali melintas di benakku saat tiba di ruangan yang mereka sebut bawah tanah. Dan pengap, lebih pengap dari pada ruangan yang sebelumnya. Juga becek, menjijikkan. Aku hanya menatapi sekeliling ruangan dengan memicingkan mata dan pandangan tidak percaya.

_BRUK_

"Hei, apa-apaan kalian? Katanya tidak mau mengasariku?" tanyaku jengkel karena tiba-tiba didorong hingga tersungkur. Tak ayal kakiku lecet-lecet dan bajuku menjadi kotor kecoklatan karena terkena lantai tanah yang lembab.

"Hei, jangan terlalu kasar dengan Nona Manis ini. Dia barang berharga bagiku." Wanita yang tadi datang dan menekan saklar lampu. Ruangan ini menjadi terang, terlihat bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum yang sinis, mungkin? Ah, andaikan aku tidak diikat seperti ini, kupastikan wajahnya sudah penuh cakaran kuku-kuku tanganku.

"Zack, sini pegang _handycam_ ini. Kau rekam semua yang saya lakukan ke anak itu! Dan kamu Cody, plester mulutnya!" perintah wanita itu sambil menunjukku. Apa maksudnya! Aku sudah pernah ikut macam-macam casting—meskipun tidak pernah lolos—, tapi sekalipun belum pernah disuruh melakukan adegan seperti ini. Menjadi protagonis yang dilukai adalah peran yang benar-benar tidak cocok denganku.

Kedua lelaki itupun melakukan yang diperintah wanita itu. Menurut, tidak sedikitpun berkomentar, seperti sapi yang dicocok hidungnya saja. Aku sudah geram dan muak. Kekesalanku memuncak.

Saat lelaki yang dipanggil Cody itu mendekatiku dan membungkukkan badan, hendak memplester mulutku, amarahku memuncak. Sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

_BUGH_

Tendanganku ke wajahnya tepat mengenai mata dan hidungnya hingga berdarah karena terhantam alas sepatuku yang terbuat dari plastik. Wanita itu tampak kaget, dan memerintahkan anak buah yang satunya untuk mendiamkanku.

"Zack, urusi dia sampai dia tidak membangkang lagi!" kata wanita itu. Zack mendekatiku. Aku yang duduk langsung saja menendang kakinya, namun sepertinya tak berpengaruh. Dengan mudahnya aku dicengkram dengan tangan-tangannya yang besar dan kasar. Iapun mengikatku ke sebuah kursi.

"Sudah kau diam saja. Menurut saja sama Nyonya selama kau masih sayang nyawa," kata pria itu sambil mengangkat daguku. Huh! Enak saja aku disuruh taat dengan manusia seperti dia. Melihatnya saja aku enggan.

"Nyonya? Wanita seperti itu kau panggil nyonya? Hah, di mana harga dirimu? Hanya punya badan dan otot! Miris sekali," ucapku dengan kesalnya.

"Aah! Anak kecil diam kau! Kurung saja dia! Besok saja kita mulai lagi permainannya," kata wanita itu sambil berlalu. Kedua lelaki itu mengikutinya keluar. Bagus! Jadi aku memiliki waktu untuk berpikir tentang langkah yang akan kuambil.

_Cklek_

Bisa ditebak, itu suara kunci—atau gembok juga memungkinkan. Memang seberapa pentingnya aku untuk mereka? Aku saja tak kenal mereka. Sebenarnya siapa Gray Smith? Temanku tidak ada yang bernama Gray. Saudaraku apalagi.

Huh, sudahlah. Siapapun yang bernama Gray itu, aku tak peduli. Gara-gara dia aku jadi seperti ini. Aku mengawasi sekelilingku. Betapa kotornya tempat ini. Di sini hanya ada tumpukan kayu, ventilator, meja, dan botol-botol bekas miras yang beberapa di antaranya sudah pecah menjadi beling. Tak ada barang lagi selain itu.

Hey! Botol kaca kan? Aku coba ah seperti yang di film-film itu...

.

Semenit. Dua menit.

.

Lima menit.

.

Hingga menit ketiga puluh.

.

"Yeah, bisa juga. Berhasil... berhasil... berhasil... hor—"

Tubuhku dan pikiranku membeku untuk beberapa saat.

"—apa yang barusan kukatakan? Ah, sudahlah, saatnya mencari jalan keluar."

Kedua mataku langsung menangkap sebuah ventilator, lubang yang berada sejajar dengan lantai. Aku mencoba menarik penutupnya yang sudah karatan di sana-sini. Catnya yang berwarna hitam juga sudah banyak yang terkelupas. Keras, benar-benar keras...

_KREK_

Begitu melihat ke dalamnya setelah terbuka, ternyata dibanding disebut ventilator lebih cocok disebut lorong pembuangan. Ya, lorong pembuangan air. Dengan seluruh perasaan jijik, karena harus melewati jalan satu-satunya yaitu lorong itu, juga sedikit rasa takut, karena tak adanya penerangan, dan tidak ada yang tahu jika makhluk-makhluk penghuni lorong yang becek itu sedang memangsaku. Apalagi dasarnya berlumpur. Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menonton televisi.

Akhirnya kukumpulkan semua keberanianku dan aku tempuh juga lorong sempit itu. Membungkukkan badan, berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Entah seberapa panjang jalur yang kulewati ini.

_GLEK_

Aku menelan ludah saat terasa sesuatu melilit kaki kananku. Tubuhku gemetar, aku langsung mempercepat gerakanku.

_BYUR_

Sial, aku malah jatuh dan pastinya, seluruh tubuhku basah semua. Lilitan di kakiku semakin terasa kencang, kontan aku menjerit, aku tidak berani memeriksanya dan segera keluar dari tempat itu setelah melihat seberkas cahaya.

Mataku basah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupaku sekarang ini.

KENAPA TERPIKIRAN HAL BEGITU? Hal-hal negatif benar-benar mulai memenuhi isi kepalaku. Jangan bilang di kakiku ini...?

"Aaaaaaaaaa—"

_BRUK_

"H-Hei?"

**=SecretandTruth=**

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

Whua, chapter dengan alur yang gaje dan singkat! Maafkan saya, reader... *sungkem

Fiksi ini tidak salah kan kalau dirate T? Hehehe

Juga masalah genre, sejujurnya saya masih ragu-ragu. Salahkah? (m)(_ _)(m) *sungkem (lagi)

Kritik, saran dan celaan membangun sangat dipersilakan di kolom review

-salam


End file.
